Life of Katie
by Softballer21
Summary: After three years of marriage, Kurt and Blaine decide to adopt a new addition to the Hummel-Anderson family. They bring home a baby girl by the name of Katie Blair Hummel-Anderson.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine got out of the taxi with a baby girl in his hands. She was so beautiful with her little brown eyes and black hair. A old lady passed by him and said, "Such an adorable baby. What's her name?"

"Katelyn Blair," answered Blaine. "We call her Katie. We just adopted her."

"Oh, she's so cute. You and your wife must be so proud."

"I don't have a wife. I—"

"Blaine!" Kurt finally gets the suitcases out of the cab and paid the taxi driver. "Honey, that man should not even be driving. He looked nothing like his picture at the top."

"Oh, homos." The lady walked away from them.

"Is she still asleep?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"I think so. It's freezing out here. Let's get my little sunshine inside." Blaine and Kurt walked into their apartment with little Katie.

"Welcome to your new home, Katie," cooed Kurt. "This is where you're gonna grow up. She's so excited!"

"Yeah, the nuns at the orphanage said that she's always a happy baby," said Blaine. "Katie, would you like to see your new room? She wants to."

Blaine and Kurt stepped into the room across from theirs. Their daughter's nursery was white with a white crib and little flower petals hanging above her crib.

"This is your room, Katie," cooed Blaine and he gently kisses her on the head.

"Blaine, I wondered how everyone's gonna react when they meet her."

Blaine hesitantly looked up. "Wait what?"

"Our friends are gonna come over tonight to meet her. Finn and Rachel, Artie, Sam, Brittany—"

"Kurt, I never told them that we were adopting her."

Kurt's heart dropped into his stomach. "What? Why would you do that?"

"I-I didn't want to tell them yet. Kurt, you know what it's like for us. We had to adopt our own daughter because my sperm didn't work on Quinn."

"Well I want them to meet her. I mean look at her." Kurt held his daughter in between him and his husband. "Come on, Daddy. I wanna meet Uncle Finn, Aunt Rachel and the rest of your friends."

Blaine smiled. "Okay, Daddy. Just wait when you meet your Uncle Cooper, Grandma Regina, and Grandpa Wes."

"And Grandpa Burt and Grandma Carole." added Kurt. "Oh, my god. I need to clean the apartment up for the big celebration."

Kurt began to clean up the apartment as Blaine held onto Katie. Out of the blue, Katie started crying.

"Blaine, why is she crying?" asked Kurt.

"I don't know," said Blaine. "I just fed her. Maybe it's her diaper."

"I just changed her. What do we do?"

As Blaine nervously paced back and forth, Kurt tries his best to calm their baby girl down. Not even her pacifier helped. At last, Kurt decided to sing to calm her down.

Kurt:  
_In my daughter's eyes, I am a hero.  
I am strong an' wise,  
And I know no fear.  
But the truth is plain to see:  
She was sent to rescue me,  
I see who I wanna be, in my daughter's eyes._

Blaine:  
_In my daughter's eyes, everyone is equal,  
Darkness turns to light,  
And the world is at peace.  
This miracle God gave to me,  
Gives me strength when I am weak.  
I find reason to believe, in my daughter's eyes._

Both:  
_An' when she wraps her hand around my finger,  
Oh, it puts a smile in my heart.  
Everything becomes a little clearer.  
I realise what life is all about.  
It's hangin' on when your heart has had enough;  
It's givin' more when you feel like givin' up.  
I've seen the light: it's in my daughter's eyes._

Both:  
_In my daughter's eyes, I can see the future.  
A reflection of who I am,  
An' what will be.  
An' though she'll grow an', some day, leave:  
Maybe raise a family,  
When I'm gone, I hope you'll see,  
How happy she made me,  
For I'll be there, in my daughter's eyes._

Finally, Katie started sleeping. Blaine and Kurt looked at her in her crib and looked at each other. Kurt sighed, "She's not perfect…that's what so special about her."

"Kurt, what if she doesn't turn out to be exactly like us?" Blaine asked.

"As long as she has our amazing talent, your gorgeousness, and my style, I guarantee that Katie Hummel-Anderson will be the next big thing in New York City."

"Funny that we named her after the feminine form of our names. Kurt Blaine or in this case, Kate Blair."

"Yes, except she is Katie Blair."

Later at night, the doorbell rang. Kurt opened the door, and it was Rachel and Finn.

"Rachel! Finn!" gasped Kurt.

"Hey, bro," said Finn. They both walked in and sat down in their couch.

Then came Santana and Brittany. "Kurt, don't be trying to impress us with devil eggs and red wine," scoffed Santana.

"Santana, still as bitchy as ever," replied Kurt. "And Brittany as sweet as ever."

The doorbell rang again. It was Sam, Mercedes, and Artie. Sam carried Artie as Mercedes brought in his wheelchair.

As everyone sat down, Kurt stood in front of all of them. "Okay, guys, I invited you all here because of a special announcement."

"I hope it's good because you haven't even brought a bowl of pretzels or a cold bottle of beer," said Sam.

"Blaine and I have a special surpise."

"You guys got a pet unicorn?" asked Brittany. "Santana, they have a unicorn. Lord Tubbington would love a unicorn sister."

"Britt," laughed Santana.

"Blaine?" said Kurt. Blaine nervously walks in with Katie in his arms and smiles.

"Oh, my god!" gasped Rachel.

"Kurt?" said Artie. "Blaine?"

"Guys, I would like to introduce a very special person," said Blaine. "This is our daughter, Katelyn Blair Hummel-Anderson."

"We call her Katie," added Kurt. "Y'all wanna hold her?"

Blaine handed their daughter over to Finn. He smiles at her as Rachel shakes her little hand.

"Hi, Katie," cooed Finn. "We're your Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel."

"It's gonna be so much fun with you," shrieked Rachel. "When you're older, I cannot wait to make you my new little dress up doll."

"And letting her climb on top of me like a jungle gym," added Finn. Most of them laughed a little. "Wanna hold her, Artie?"

"Yeah," he said. Finn handed the baby over to Artie. Artie shakily hold her close to him. She reached out to touch his glasses and giggled. "She's adorable."

"Kurt, you got pregnant?" asked Brittany.

"No, Brittany," answered Kurt. "We adopted her."

"Adopted? What's that?"

"Yeah, it means that her parents didn't want her and we took her in as our own."

"Santana, I wanna adopted a little baby," said Brittany. "I wanna have our own little Justin Pierce-Lopez."

"We will, Babe," Santana patted her on the back. "Just not now."

"Artie, can Santana and I hold her now?"

"Sure, Brittany." Artie handed her to Brittany.

"Hi, Katie," cooed Brittany. "You don't look like your daddies. Then again, they aren't really your daddies." Brittany started to blow in her stomach multiple times, which made her giggle a lot.

Santana looked at Katie behind Brittany and the baby started to cry. "What's wrong?" asked Brittany. "Kurt, she won't stop crying."

"Because she saw Santana," joked Finn and Santana glares at him like a cobra ready to strike.

"Give her to me, Britt," said Sam. Brittany carefully handed the baby over to Sam. "She calmed down. It's gonna be fun showing off for this kid." Sam started to throw her up in the air and caught her. After a few more, Katie let out a hurl of vomit onto Sam's chest.

"Ugh!" grunted Sam. Everybody in the room started laughing as Sam gagged in disgust. Blaine walked over and took Katie from Sam.

"I'm starting to like this kid now," laughed Santana. "I think we're gonna get along just fine."

"What is this?" asked Sam. "Yogurt? It smell funny."

Kurt handed him a towel from the kitchen. "So what do y'all think of her?"

"She's cute," answered Artie.

"I wanna pinch her little cheeks," said Mercedes.

"I wanna steal her from y'all in the middle of the night," said Brittany.

"Brittany!" shrieked Kurt.

"Sorry."


	2. Dinner Date

"I can't believe everybody sent us all of these presents," said Kurt. "I especially love this little red track suit Sue sent us."

"Also, thanks to my former Warbler brothers," said Blaine, "Katie now has an officially Baby Warbler suit. She's a Warbler Baby."

Little Katie was in her baby bouncer that Burt and Carole sent them. Katie was really enjoying the little animals hanging from the top of the bouncer.

Kurt walked over to Blaine and sat on his lap on the couch. "What shall we do today, Mr. Hummel-Anderson?"

"I don't know, Mr. Hummel-Anderson," said Blaine. "What do you think, Miss Hummel-Anderson? You hear that, Mr. Hummel-Anderson? Miss Hummel-Anderson wants us to take a break from her and be with each other."

Blaine gently kisses his husband. Kurt kisses back and kisses to his jawline. It didn't take long for Kurt to start kissing Blaine's neck. "Kurt!" laughed Blaine as he falls back on the couch. Kurt crawls on top of his husband and continues to nuzzle his husband's neck.

All of a sudden, the baby starts to cry. The two fathers stopped and looked at her. "She's crying," sighed Kurt.

"I got it," said Blaine. "Katie, Daddy and I are just hugging each other so—" Blaine attempts to take Kurt's shirt off, but he gets off of him. Kurt walks over and picks up their daughter.

"Blaine, she's hungry," said Kurt as he sat her in her high chair. "You can't be doing that, Honey. We have to take care of her."

"Two months, Kurt," said Blaine. "We have had her for two months and we haven't done it in two months. Are we falling out of love with each other?"

"No, of course not." Kurt walked over to the cabinet to get the baby food as Blaine followed him. "Remember what we discussed when we said we wanted a baby?"

"Yes, we are never gonna let our child break us apart. Kurt, you think we need a break away from her?"

"Why? I'm not leaving my baby in a strange place with a strange person." Kurt sat down on a chair next to chair. "Does Katie want some apples?" He puts a spoon of apples towards Katie, but Katie starts crying again. "Come on, Katie."

"She doesn't want it, Kurt," said Blaine.

"Come on, Honey. See? I like it." Kurt takes a bite of the apples and another bite.

"What are you doing?"

"It's actually pretty tasty. Just get the carrots." Blaine walks over to the cabinet to get the carrots. The doorbell rings once Kurt put the cup of apples down. "It's open!"

Finn and Rachel walked into the kitchen to find Blaine and Kurt. "Hey, guys," said Rachel. "Hi, Katie."

"What are y'all doing here?" asked Kurt.

"Just came by to see how our number one dads are doing," answered Finn.

Blaine handed Kurt the carrots and groans, "Not in the best mood."

"Okay, you wanna try the carrots?" Kurt cooed to Katie. "You're gonna love them! Daddy loves them! Blaine, eat them."

"Why me?"

"Because I had to eat the apples!"

"I don't like carrots. Fine!" Blaine takes a bite of the carrots.

"See, Katie? Daddy likes them."

"No, Daddy doesn't." Blaine spits them back in the little cup and puts it on the table.

"The apples don't taste that bad," said Finn as he ate the apples.

"You guys really need a break from her," said Rachel. "Ever since you guys adopted Katie, you two have been acting strange."

"How are we acting strange?" asked Kurt. He turns to his daughter. "Does Katie-Watie want some carrot-warrots?"

"Yes, she would," cooed Blaine. "Yes, she would."

Rachel and Finn looked at each other and looked back at them. "I'm gonna pukey-wukey if y'all do that againy-wainy," said Rachel.

"Yes, she would," joked Finn. "Yes, she would."

"Rachel, this is what it's like being a parent," explained Blaine. "Being responsible for someone else's life. Kurt and I haven't even had sex in two months."

"Blaine!" shrieked Kurt. "They don't wanna hear that!"

"Listen, you two," interrupted Rachel. "How about you two go out tonight? Dinner, dancing, or whatever. Finn and I will babysit her."

"You will?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah, Kurt, you can trust us with Katie."

"Yeah, watch," said Finn. "Does Katie want some of Uncle Finn's apples?" Finn held the spoon towards the baby's mouth and she eat the apples.

Both Blaine and Kurt's jaw dropped. "How?" asked Blaine.

"I could really use a night out," said Kurt.

After an hour passed, Kurt and Blaine were finally ready for their dinner date. "Okay, you have both our numbers," Kurt said to Rachel and Finn. "Maybe sure to give Katie a bath—"

"Kurt, calm down," Finn said. "Rachel and I can do this. I swear that nothing will ever happen to Katie. I guard this kid with my life."

"If you need us, call us," said Blaine. "Bye, my little angel." Blaine gives Katie a kiss and so does Kurt. He hands her over to Finn.

They both left them in the apartment. Finn and Rachel turned back and walked towards the living room.

"Alright, Katie," cooed Finn. "It's you, me, and Auntie Rachel tonight."

"Finn, you ever think about us having kids," asked Rachel.

"Well we live together and we're married. I always wanted a little kid to hang out with and take care of. We can have our little Finn Jr."

"Really?" gasped Rachel.

"Yes, Baby. I wanna have kids as long as you are the mother of them."

"That's incredible." Rachel gives him a short but loving kiss. "So what shall we do first?"

Finn holds Katie up. "You wanna play this game, Katie? I call it airplane." He starts to throw her up in the air and caught her. Katie happily laughs as her Uncle Finn makes airplane noises.

Suddenly, Finn throws her up to high but catches her once her head hits the ceiling. Katie starts crying as Finn starts cradling her.

"Finn!" shrieked Rachel.

"I didn't know," said Finn.

"Give it to me." Rachel tries her best to calm little Katie down as she continues to cry. "Does she have a bump on her head?"

"Let me see." Finn studies the top of her niece's head. "I don't see anything."

"Maybe we should take her to a doctor. She might have a bruise or something."

"Okay as long as Blaine and Kurt don't find out."

* * *

Blaine and Kurt were at a nice restaurant drinking wine. "I'm so glad we decided to do this," said Blaine. "We have done this in a long time."

"Me too," said Kurt. "Blaine, do you ever wanna do something to spice up our love life?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. We can do some kind of role playing thing."

"Role playing? Kurt, are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. I heard this role play story of Rae Winchester leaving his partner for the handsome, Cameron."

"You wanna be Cameron?"

"I do indeed."

Blaine looked at him for a moment. He knew Kurt was playful at times, but he could see in it his eyes that he was serious. "Meet me at the bar, okay?"

"Alright." Both of them got up and left. Kurt sat alone at the bar with a drink in front of him.

Blaine fixes her jacket and walked to Kurt. He stopped behind her and seductively said, "I've been looking for you, Cameron."

In the back, Kurt smiled and turns back to him. "Rae Winchester…I'm surprised to see you without that partner of yours. Where is he?"

"Working." Blaine sat right next to him.

"You just decided to come alone?"

"It hasn't been the same anymore. When I looked at you, I could see the little spark again."

"You looking for a good time?"

"More than that. I may sound crazy here, but I want you. Right now in one of those fancy bedrooms with champagne and rose petals."

"Alright, Rae." Kurt slides a hotel room key to Blaine. "Meet me in my hotel room." He walks away as Blaine continues to stare at him.


End file.
